


The Switch

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 21-coping/stress, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Scenting, Season/Series 02, Sheith Month 2018, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith has always helped Shiro cope with being an omega back at the Garrison. Now it's Shiro's turn to help Keith when he learns something unexpected.“You okay?” Shiro asked as he wiped his hands on a rag as he looked up at Keith, “You were spacing off for a bit there.”“I’m fine,” Keith tilted his head as he stared at the older man, “Just thinking.”“About what?”“Gender dynamics,” Keith responded as he leaned against the bike with a frown as grey eyes watched him intensely, “They’re dumb.”





	The Switch

Keith watched Shiro work on one of the hoverbikes. He was always amazed at how strong Shiro was. Even as an omega, Shiro was stronger than any alpha Keith knew including himself. Shiro had dreams to get to outer space even when people told him he couldn’t because of his status or his body’s issues. Keith really admired that about him and was glad he was the other’s friend. He couldn’t imagine a life without the other in it...Probably wouldn’t have one if the other hadn’t recruited him.

Even though Keith was an alpha, he didn’t feel like one. He was small and skinny whereas most alphas were not. He had plenty of time to grow but doubted it would change much. Most of the time, alphas were treated like the superior gender, but Keith didn’t like that. He’d rather earn his way. Just like Shiro constantly had to. Speaking of Shiro…

“You okay?” Shiro asked as he wiped his hands on a rag as he looked up at Keith, “You were spacing off for a bit there.”

“I’m fine,” Keith tilted his head as he stared at the older man, “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Gender dynamics,” Keith responded as he leaned against the bike with a frown as grey eyes watched him intensely, “They’re dumb.”

“Yeah,” Shiro commented before he smiled softly, “But that’s just how it is. You’re not getting picked on again because you’re an alpha, right? I’ve heard some of the things the other cadets have been saying, and I can’t blame you for wanting to punch a few of them.”

“I’m used to it,” Keith shrugged as he continued to watch Shiro who gazed back steadily, “Hey, Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“How do you deal with being an omega?”

“Well,” Shiro glanced down at his arm in thought before looking up again, “I just get by, I guess. There will be people who don’t approve of what you’re doing, but you have to push through. Dreams are worth a lot more than you could ever know.”

Keith knew what he meant. He knew how important it was for Shiro that he had support even though many people in his life had said he couldn’t do a lot of things. Keith had been treated the same way until Shiro had found him.

“People think omegas are just all meant to stay at home and are too soft,” Shiro frowned slightly as his gaze went to the horizon for a moment before they swept back to Keith, “And alphas are always seen as the aggressive ones. It’s just what happens. But I know you can prove them wrong.”

“Both of us,” Keith grinned as Shiro looked at him with a raised brow, “We’ll both prove them wrong. You’ll go to space on the Kerberos mission, and I’ll be here when you get back...so we can travel together.”

“Sounds good,” Shiro chuckled as he set the rag down on a bucket nearby, “I’ll hold you to it.”

“Of course,” Keith nodded as he vowed to support Shiro like the man had him, “Hoverbike ride?”

“Sure,” he laughed as he messed with the controls a bit, “What do you think I got this cleaned up for? Grab the other one on your right.”

“Okay!” Keith rushed to the vehicle, jumping on and starting it just as Shiro started his. Hitting the throttle, they both raced out of the parking lot into the desert, and Keith smiled as he saw the happy look on his mentor’s face.

…..

Keith stared at Kolivan from the end of the table. They were all at the table, talking about how they could defeat the Galra. The Blade of Marmora leader was talking about something as Keith glanced at Shiro who was intently watching the other. Keith knew the others were bored, as was he in some sense. Catching Shiro’s scent, he smiled as he smelled the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that meant Shiro was at peace for the moment. 

“And your omega will need training with the Blade of Marmora,” Keith was brought out of his thoughts as he raised a brow in confusion, “It would a good idea.”

“Wait,” Keith tilted his head as he stared at the Galran man, “Why do you need Shiro?”

“Your Black Paladin?” Kolivan asked as he nodded and the rest looked as lost as Keith felt including Shiro, “I am talking about you.”

“I’m not an omega,” Keith denied as he shook his head, “I’m an alpha.”

“You’re an omega in Galra,” the man stared at him like he had two heads or something, “I assumed you knew.”

“Knew what!” Keith exclaimed frustratedly as waved a hand, “How was I supposed to know that I’m apparently an omeg-”

Keith blinked as a few of his hand-to-hand fights came to mind. When it was a robot, the thing attacked like it should have. When it was a living being, they attacked him, but never tried to hurt him much. Just tried to capture him. To knock him out. Luckily, Keith was much tougher than many people thought he was. Zarkon hadn’t commented on it, but Keith had been in his lion. Maybe they can’t smell the difference in the lions. 

“I feel omegas are different than our omegas on Earth,” Shiro stated evenly as sent Keith a concerned look, “Can you please explain what your omegas are, Kolivan.”

“Omegas are rare,” the leader spoke as he nodded his head, “It is stated that about one in a thousand will be born as an omega within the Galra. The Blade of Marmora has not had one on base for many years now. We’ve only had a handful in our ranks.”

“Was my mom one?” Keith asked as he glared at the leader who just stared back, “Was she an omega?”

“I can't say.”

“What do you mean you can't say?!?” Keith's anger grew as he felt himself panic inwardly, “I've been an alpha all my life. Now you're telling me I'm an omega and you won't even tell me anything.”

“Keith,” Allura warned sternly, but Keith shook his head as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

“No,” he exclaimed as he stood straight, “I want to know. I took your trials. You're the one who said I'm Galra. You're the one who said I'm an omega. You should know that I'd want to know things. _Knowledge or death._ ”

Keith spat the last one out as he glared at the Galra. Said Galra just stared again as Keith bit his lip.

“Nevermind,” Keith turned to leave, “I don't want to know. I'll figure it out on my own... as usual.”

Keith stalked out of the room. He heard the protests. Heard what they said. But he walked on. It wasn't like the same thing hadn't happened at the Garrison or in the Home. He hadn't understood who he was back then either. He knew now who he was...but _what_ was he? He wasn't sure anymore.

Turning down multiple hallways, he came to a window with a ledge. The window had a perfect view of space so he took a seat. Resting his head against the glass, he sighed as he hugged himself. He hated this feeling. Hated this. 

So he just stared out into the dark void of space. At the stars twinkling in the far distance. Unknown constellations dotting the sky as they soared past.

“Keith,” Keith didn't have to look to know that scent tainted with worry was Shiro's, “Can I sit with you?”

“Sure,” Keith shrugged as he scooted over, “Don't have to ask.”

“I know,” and it was silent after that. Keith gazed back out at space just as a burst of scarlet and gold littered the air. Normally, that would make Keith smile in awe. But he only felt tears gather in his eyes. Shiro must have sensed his mood because arms wrapped around him gently. Keith buried his face into Shiro's neck. Scenting the man for comfort, Keith let a few tears escape.

“I know,” Shiro muttered as he gripped Keith tighter as the younger felt the man's chin on his head, “I know.”

“I don't even know anymore, Shiro,” Keith sighed as he sniffled, “I'm an alpha. I don't like it.”

“I know,” Shiro soothed him as he rubbed the younger's shoulders, “But remember what you said before? Gender dynamics are dumb.”

Keith snickered as he glanced up at the man who smiled softly.

“We can prove them wrong?” Keith asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded as he rubbed Keith's neck and began scenting him, “I mean, you'll have to prove it more as Galra can't sense the dynamics with humans, but I'll be with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you,” Keith sighed and basically purred as Shiro hit his sensitive spot on his gland, “That means so much to me.”

“I know,” Shiro smirked as he relaxed back into the ledge as Keith rested on his lap, “I'm glad I can comfort you after how you helped me cope back at the Garrison. Thank you, Keith.”

Keith blinked before he nodded. His body was heavy with the pull of sleep as cherry blossoms filled the air. He smiled as he nuzzled into the older's neck. Whatever he was, Shiro would help him figure it out. He fell asleep soon after to the warmth and safety of the omega.

**Author's Note:**

> And then you go and die anyway, Shiro...at least he was still with Keith...in the Black Lion...


End file.
